20 Different Moments VII
by YoominC16
Summary: 20 Different moments in the life of Chris Jericho and Adam "Edge" Copeland. Contains: Slash, Mpreg, AUs, adult language, D/s behavior, shootings, and minor character death. COMPLETE


**_Disclaimer: I do not know nor do I own any of the people mentioned in this fanfiction. I do not claim any of this to be true. I make no money from this. This is fiction._**

* * *

**1. Flowers**

Edge rubbed his sleep eyes as he moved sluggishly down the stairs. It was only nine in the morning and since he had been retired, Edge normal slept to eleven unless his husband was in for a morning rump. "I'm coming!" Edge yelled as he moved towards the door. Once he got there, he threw the door open and looked at the man. "Yes…"

"I have a delivery for Adam Copeland-Jericho." The man said.

"That's me." Edge said through a yawn as the man handed him a large bouquet of red roses.

"Have a great day!" The man said and let. Edge shut the front door and read the card stuck in the roses.

_Missing you while I'm on the road, from your man Chris Jericho_

_P.S. It rhymed!_

Edge giggled as he phone rang and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey baby, did you get the flowers?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, they're cute…but next time, have them delivered in the afternoon."

**2. Cake**

Edge smiled happily as he took the cake from the refrigerator and placed it on the counter. Edge placed a hand on his pregnant belly as he grabbed a plate and a knife. He was eight months pregnant and his doctor didn't want him to eat many sweets because the doctor was worried about him having gestational diabetes.

"The doctor can kiss my ass." Edge mumbled as he cut a piece of cake and placed it on the plate. Edge cleaned off the knife and put it in the drawer before opening the refrigerator and placing the cake back inside. When he closed the fridge, he was met with the sight of his husband leaning against the wall.

"Jesus, Chris! You scared me." Edge said and Chris pointed at the cake.

"Adam, you know you're not suppose to be eating sweets…" Chris went on and started to lecture Edge until Edge burst out in tears.

"Fuck you and fuck the doctor. I'm carrying your children. You should want to keep me happy, but instead you take away my cake! You can sleep on the couch! Don't come upstairs!" Edge yelled through his tears and waddled out of the kitchen.

"Wait, baby! I'm sorry!" Chris grabbed the plate and a fork and ran after Edge. "Here…I'll feed you."

**3. Concert**

Adam held on to Christian as they made their way backstage with one of the roadies. "I can't believe you got us backstage passes to Fozzy…I'm going to me Chris Jericho." Adam said as the got closer and closer to Chris's dressing room.

"Well, you only turn eighteen once…" Christian said. "And you're my baby brother so I have to take care of you." Christian explained as the roadie knocked on Jericho's door and Jericho told them to come in.

Adam walked in first and Chris took off his shades to get a better look at the beautiful boy. "Come here…" Chris said from his position on the couch and Adam eagerly obeyed and moved closer to the lead singer. Chris wrapped a hand around Adam's wrist and pulled him into his lap and cupped his face. "How old are you love?"

"Today's my eighteenth birthday." Adam said with a blush.

"Eighteen…perfect." Chris said and kissed the corner of Adam's mouth

Meanwhile Christian frowned from the doorway, he shouldn't have gotten them backstage passes. "Hey Jericho! No fondling my baby brother!"

**4. Thunder**

Edge hated thunder. Ever since he was a small child, he hated thunder. He would cry when it would thunderstorm and his father would always yell at him for 'acting like a girl'. He would tell him to man up and be brave, but his words never worked. He was still afraid. He thought when Chris figured out his fear, he'd laugh at him or leave him. Chris didn't though. Instead, Chris lays him down on the bed and makes love to him every time it thunders outside of Edge doesn't concentrate on it….It works every time and Edge can't remember the last time he jumped because of the thunder.

**5. Collar**

Adam laid across the bed and rubbed at his collar. He loved his collar, even though it was just a leather strap, he still loved it. He loved it because his master gave it to him and he loved his master with all of his being. He loved being owned by Chris because, lets be honest, Chris was perfect.

"Adam, come here." Chris called Adam and Adam scrambled to his feet and walked over to Chris.

"Yes, master." Adam answered and Chris cupped Adam's face before placing a hand over Adam's neck and rubbing the collar. He then reached around and ripped the collar from Adam's neck.

Adam gasped as he felt the cool air hit his neck. Adam watched with wide eyes as Chris threw the leather collar away. This could only mean one thing: Chris didn't want him anymore. "Master…" Adam said and dropped to his knees and crawled to Chris, who was at the dresser. "Master, I'll do better. I'll be better…don't make me leave." Adam begged as tears ran down his face.

"Adam." Chris said and turned around. "Rise." Chris demanded and Adam stood up and stopped his sniffling. Chris raised his hand to show Adam the gold collar that was laced with emeralds. "I just wanted you to have a collar worthy of your standard."

**6. Leash**

"Chris!" Adam yelled at the top of his lungs and Chris bolted from the bedroom and ran down the stairs.

"What's wrong baby?" Chris asked in a panic as he saw Adam sitting in the middle of the hardwood floors.

"That dog!" Adam yelled and held up the broken leash. "Broke its leash and now it's running around everywhere and IT ON MY WHITE COUCH! GET DOWN!" Adam jumped up and ran after the dog but couldn't catch him. "Take him back." Adam said and threw the broken leash at Chris. "Take him back to wherever you found him and get me a better dog…some birthday present."

**7. Punishment**

Adam whimpered when he felt the whip land on his bum again. He'll think twice before he flirts with Randy again.

**8. Upstairs**

People on Earth always refer to going to heaven as 'going upstairs' but Adam didn't think he would actually be climbing a whole bunch of stairs. Adam shrugged and climbed the stairs. Once he got to the gate, he saw other people at the gate. Some people were going in while others were being sent to hell. Adam gulped as he walked up to the red headed girl. "Um…I'm Adam Copeland." Adam said and the lady smiled at him.

"Adam, yeah…we've been expecting you." She said and grabbed Adam and led him into heaven.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked and she smiled.

"You'll see.." She said and opened two big doors to a grand office. "Hey! Adam's here."

"I know that. I'm God assclown." The man said and got up and walked over to Adam. "Everyone calls me God but you can call me Chris."

**9. Downstairs**

"Chris!" Adam yelled as he rubbed his pregnant belly. "Could you help me carry this laundry basket downstairs?" Adam asks as he waited at the top of the steps.

"Sure baby." Chris said but didn't leave the couch because he was watching the hockey game.

Adam waited for twenty minutes and Chris still hadn't came to help him so Adam picked up the basket and started downstairs. The basket was so big that Adam couldn't see his feet and Adam tripped and fell down the spiral staircase, screaming all the way down.

Chris jumped up and ran to see Adam trying to sit up. "Adam…"

"Call the ambulance…I think I'm in labor."

**10. Engagement**

Edge sighed as he relaxed into the first class seat. Chris was back in the WWE and was going on the European tour with them and Edge had decided to come along since he didn't have anything planned. Chris was really excited when Edge had decided to come, but today he seemed nervous and really didn't know why. Chris had flown many times and they always sold out the European tour shows. He just didn't understand why Chris was nervous.

"I'll be right back." Chris said and quickly and got up. Edge nodded and kept his eyes close as he started to drift off to sleep, but didn't get to fall sleep as he heard a voice over the plane's loudspeaker system.

_"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you shoulda, somehow, realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now…" _Adam opened his eyes and looked up to see Chris singing over the plane's loudspeaker. "Oh my God…"

_"Back beat, the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before but you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now." _Chris sang and Adam looked around. "Oh God, we're going to get kicked off this flight…" Adam said under his breathe as Chris moved closer to him_._

"And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how…" Chris sang and then got down on one knee.

_"_Chris, what are you doing?" Adam asked as Chris pulled out a diamond engagement ring. "Chris…"

_"Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall…"_ Chris finished and looked up at Adam. "Marry me."

_"_Yes!"

**11. Wedding**

There were some gasped and snickers as Edge walked down the aisle in a white wedding dress, but he could careless about what anyone else thought on that day. When he saw the look in Chris's eyes, he knew he had made the right choice.

**12. Pregnant**

Chris had just finished reading his two-year old twins a bed time story and putting them to bed when he entered his bedroom but found the bed empty. "Adam…"

"In the bathroom." Adam called out and Chris went into the bathroom and saw Adam holding a plastic stick.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chris asked and moved closer to Adam.

Adam looked up at Chris. "Two lines…I'm pregnant."

**13. Heartache**

Adam held onto Chris as he sobbed into Chris's shoulder. He couldn't believe he had miscarriage one of his twins.

"My baby girl…" Adam sobbed and Chris pulled back and touched Adam's belly.

"It's going to be okay Adam…we have her brother to look after and we have our terrible two year olds." Chris explained and Adam chuckled at the latter comment.

"It still hurts Chris."

"I know baby…I know."

**14. Newspaper**

Chris opened up the newspaper and was shocked to see large portions of it cut out. "Adam, why is the newspaper all cut up?"

"Maybe I want you to notice me…" Adam said as he entered the kitchen wearing only one of Chris's shirts.

Chris put the paper down and looked over at Adam. "You have my full attention."

**15. Tent**

The children and Edge watched as Chris tried to put up the tent by himself after he had refused help from all of them.

"Dad is never going to get the tent up." Their daughter, Aaliyah, said as she watched Chris fall over for the tenth time.

"And I think it's going to rain." Alexander, Aaliyah's twin brother, said with a sigh.

Adam shook his head. "What happened to having faith in your father?"

"It went away…hours ago." Cameron said as he felt a raindrop.

"To the car kids." Adam said and ran to the car.

"Hey! Where you going?" Chris asked before he felt the down pour of rain.

**16. Campfire**

Adam was sitting around the campfire, snuggled into Chris's side and watched as he kids attempted to roast marshmallows. Adam giggled when Alexander's marshmallow caught fired.

"No Alexander, you cannot set you baby brother on fire." Adam said as he say Alexander mover the marshmallow towards Cameron. "Blow it out…now."

**17. Graduation **

"Aaliyah Nicole Copeland-Jericho." A man called out and Aaliyah walked across the stage as Chris, Adam, and Cameron made noise.

"I love you sis!" Cameron shouted as she walked off.

"Alexander Nicolas Copeland-Jericho." The same man called out and the trio made the same amount of noise for him.

"I love you bro!" Cameron shouted as Alexander walked off.

Adam looked over at Chris. "I can't believe they've graduated high school."

Chris nodded. "We have one more to go…can't wait."

**18. Robbery**

"Give me all of your money." The man demanded and Adam reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Here…take it, don't hurt me." Adam said and held out his wallet in his shaky hand. The man stopped and looked up at Adam.

"Wow…you're beautiful." The man said and pulled his mask off so Adam could see his face. "Keep you wallet…I'm Chris by the way." Chris said before kissing Adam and running off. Adam rubbed his lips and didn't know whether to be extremely turned on or extremely scared.

**19. Gun**

Chris sat on the couch and pulled Edge on his lap as he grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels. "Oh, the silence…" Chris said as he turned the channel.

"You know our nest isn't quite empty yet…Cameron still has a couple of mouths left." Adam says as he buries his head in Chris's neck.

"Yeah, but soon he'll be gone and then I can fuck you all over the house again…like we used to." Chris said and kissed Adam's exposed neck.

"Is that all you're looking forward to when our nest becomes empty?" Adam asked and wrapped his arms around Chris's waist to bring himself closer to his husband.

"Well, I-." Chris stopped when he landed on the news channel and heard the news report.

_Breaking News: A masked gunman just entered Walter Williams Senior High School. There have been reports of hearing gunfire and the police suspect that many of the students and teachers have been shot. There are no reports concerning how many have died but we do know there are many that are wounded. The police are facing a standoff with the suspect._

"Oh my God…that's Cameron's school." Adam said and jumped up."Come on, we have to go." Adam said and ran out of the house. Chris was right behind him with the car keys, praying that Cameron was fine.

**20. Funeral**

"Here today we lay to rest the forty students and teachers that we killed in the Walter Williams Senior High School shooting…" The preacher went on but Chris and Adam weren't really playing attention because they were both holding a sobbing Cameron in their arms. Cameron had only been shot through his calf muscle and laid there and played dead, but others hadn't been so lucky.

"Mom, they were my friends and mu favorite teachers." Cameron sobbed and Adam nodded.

"I know baby." Adam nodded as he looked at Cameron's leg that was in a cast. Adam knew Cameron would heal physically but mentally, Adam knew he would be different. Adam looked over at Chris and Chris held Adam's hand.

"I know…" Chris sighed as he looked up at the cross, asking God why he'd do this to his youngest son.


End file.
